Lluvia de estrellas
by Setsuka Crow
Summary: Después de todo su canción no había llegado a él, pero él había llegado a su canción


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece y la canción tampoco solo doy señales de vida**

**Resumen: Su canción después de todo no había llegado a él, pero él había llegado a su canción**

**Parejas: Mina/Yaten (que les sorprende? XD son mis favoritos) Taiki/Amy y leve Lita/Seiya**

** Lluvia de estrellas**

Ya era famosa, era su sueño más grande el ser una estrella… pero aún así no era feliz… se encontraba la mayoría del tiempo flotando lejos… lejos… en el universo, buscando una luz… cuando se daba cuenta todo estaba oscuro

-Señorita Aino… señorita… ¿está usted bien?-Preguntó el joven sentado junto a ella que la hizo despertar

-Si perdóneme, ¿en que estábamos?- Cuestionó sonriendo la rubia y su manager negó rotundamente

-La próxima semana, tiene un evento importante, la presentación de un single y le pido ponga su atención en escribir una canción estupenda, si todo marcha bien un grupo muy famoso nos ha pedido que grabemos con ellos ¿Puede hacerlo?-Pregunto el joven castaño y ella sonrió

-¡Claro! La gran Mina Aino escribirá una estupenda canción no los defraudare- Respondió levantando la mano y con su típica pose de victoria

-Lo siguiente es…-La voz se perdió, Mina empezó a flotar cada vez más alto… más y más llegando de nuevo al universo, buscando la luz… de nuevo

Pasó ese día sin que ella lo notara, y al día siguiente con pluma en mano se disponía a escribir la canción, Artemis la veía

-Se nota que quieres hacerlo bien, me alegra ver que estas esforzándote-Felicito el minino blanco, la rubia no llevaba ni una línea, ni media palabra, se recargo suspirando largamente en su silla

-Aunque quiera… no puedo… no llega ni una palabra a mi cabeza-Murmuro Artemis, salto a su cabeza

-Tal vez si juntas tus dos neuronas, vamos ¡vamos!-Dijo zarandeando a la rubia

-Hay Artemis… Artemis eh… espera ¿cómo que dos neuronas? ¡Ya verás!- Reclamo intentando quitarse al gatito que por su puesto lo hacía con la intención de que ella se sintiera menos presionada, cosa que logro hasta que llego la noche, el minino dormía y su amiga se encontraba contemplando las estrellas, suspiro por lo bajo y admiró el fulgor de los astros, tan cálido que le hacía añorar a cierta persona

-Mi estrella…. –Murmuró y se sintió triste, su mirada azulina vibro cuando observó pasar una estrella fugaz, parpadeo lentamente y otro astro paso corriendo tan veloz que su brillo se perdió- Una lluvia de estrellas… ¿Lluvia de estrellas?-La idea broto en su mente con lentitud, pero ella rápidamente se apresuró al escritorio, Artemis medio despertó y encontró a su amiga trabajando a pasos veloces, sonrió y volvió a quedar dormido no quería interrumpirla. Por fin luego de nueve intentos que terminaron en papel desechado había quedado una hermosa melodía, solo tenía ya unas cuatro horas de sueño que aprovecharía muy bien, se recostó y sonrió mientras dejaba que el sopor del sueño se hiciera cargo de ella, por la mañana aunque algo cansada la rubia parecía de buen humor

-Oye Mina ¿Qué tal te va con la canción?-Pregunto Serena a su amiga rubia, esta terminaba de bostezar cuando hizo la señal de la victoria

-¡Ayer la termine completita! Creo que es mi mejor canción, además… -Su mirada cambió, Serena reconocía esa forma de observar, cálida, dulce y al mismo tiempo madura y llena de seriedad, era la misma que solía tener Amy cuando estaba en el observatorio, la misma que tenía Lita cuando escuchaban alguna canción de moda..-La inspiración me fue otorgada por las estrellas-Terminó y fue esta última frase la que provoco que el resto de sus amigas se miraran unas a otras algo preocupadas, la vida tenía que seguir pero para Mina mucho más que para las demás era casi necesario recordar

-Mina… ¿Tu canción tiene que ver con alguien que conocemos?-Pregunto Lita tratando de sonar natural

-Supongo-Mina sabía lo que había hecho algo que además habían jurado por bien de la alegría de todas no mencionar, así que no le quedo de otra más que mirar furtivamente al cielo, a quien menos le agradaba hablar del tema por obvias razones era a Amy quien simplemente se puso de pie

-Es hora de regresar chicas-Sonrió, mientras sus amigas conversaban ya de otros temas la rubia de nueva cuenta se encontraba lejos… muy lejos… observando una luz mucho más cercana cuando terminó por estrellarse con alguien

-¡Lo siento mucho!-Se disculpo mientras se ponía de pie, entonces el profesor paso justo frente a ella y tuvo que correr- ¡Se me hace tarde hasta luego y disculpa!-Grito alejándose a toda prisa sin siquiera ver con quien había chocado, el cual bajo las gafas negras y la observó correr a lo largo del pasillo, sonrió levemente y continuo su trayecto, por su parte la rubia una vez más en clases parecía estar dormid, con el par de ojos azules observando un punto indefinido aunque su mano anotaba algunas cosas, habilidad que ayudaba a que no la regañaran tan a menudo, una bolita de papel salida de la nada la despertó de su ensoñación

-¿QUIEN FUE?- Grito en medio del salón bastante molesta

-Supongo que Napoleón Bonaparte y si le interesa fue en Bélgica en la batalla de Waterloo el 18 de Junio de 1815… ahora haga el favor de retirarse del salón Aino-Sentenció el profesor bastante molesto, afuera alguien intentaba reprimir la risa que le causaba la cara de la rubia, y sí Mina creía que era solo un mal momento en el día… estaba equivocada, en el trayecto a su casa, se sentía observada

-Les digo que es enserio alguien me arrojo una bolita de papel en la cabeza-Repetía bastante molesta

-¿No viste quien fue?-Pregunto Lita y la rubia la miro como si fuera sospechosa-¿Yo? Vamos Mina estaba poniendo atención ni siquiera vi que te arrojaron algo-Excuso la más alta, luego Mina miro a Amy

-Estoy al frente de tu fila Mina-Explico Amy muy tranquila, por lo cual la rubia ataco con la mirada a Serena

-A mi no me mires estaba dormida jejeje- También Serena tenía una coartada

-En vez de preocuparte por eso que tal si nos damos prisa y compramos lo que necesitamos, el concierto de Mina es mañana-Señalo Lita las tiendas de ropa

-¡Así es hay que comprar mucho!-Animo Serena y todas corrieron a las tiendas, ya en una Mina observo un hermoso vestido negro con cinturón dorado bastante corto y con un escote en la espalda que si no se tenía cuidado podía mostrar de más, unos chicos entraron a la tienda solos, sin alguna compañía femenina y todas advirtieron que las observaban

-Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad-Murmuro Mina detrás de un maniquí

-Es cierto, podría ser nuestro encuentro especial-Le siguió Lita

-Pero chicas… que tal sí solo vienen a comprar algo para sus novias-Advirtió Amy y las tres miraron una vez más al trio de muchachos eran bastante apuestos y uno de ellos le guiño el ojo a la peliazul que sonrió sonrojada y después sintió escalofríos junto con Mina

-¿Qué sucede chicas?-Pregunto Lita y el par de amigas miraron hacia atrás

-Sentí como si me atravesaran con la mirada-Explicó la rubia y Amy asentía

-Como si hiciéramos algo malo y estuviéramos a punto de ser regañadas-Continuo Amy a lo que la castaña palmeo la espalda de las dos

-Vamos chicas es solo su imaginación, ¡A conquistar a esos chicos!- Animo la castaña, Mina asintió, cuando Amy viró en dirección de esa mirada fulminante observo una figura bastante alta entre las sombras de un callejón, al enfocar bien ya no encontró nada así que continuaron, Serena terminó de vestirse y lucía un lindo vestido rosa, esperaba a sus amigas, Mina en su vestidor termino de enfundarse el hermoso vestido, satisfecha salió

-Ta raan-Anunció, se veía muy bien

-¡Mina ya cada día pareces una actriz!-Felicito Serena y la otra rubio guiño el ojo coqueta, claro para los tres chicos que se miraron bastante a gusto con la vista, salió Amy con un vestido entallado color azul, ya no lucía como niña, las curvas de su cuerpo lucían tremendamente bien, avergonzada con las manos adelante no quería mirar al frente

-Creo que esta algo corto-Murmuró sonrojada, Serena se acerco a ella y susurro

-Está más corto el otro atuendo que usamos- animo la rubia y Amy sonrió, Lita salió del vestidor y lucía un hermoso vestido verde claro con una cinta blanca, a los chicos les gusto bastante lo que veían así que decidieron acercarse, justo a unos pasos de ellas un rack se les atravesó peligrosamente, justo cuando esos sucedió las 4 chicas fueron empujadas por una fuerza invisible dentro de los vestidores

-Waaaaa ¿QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO?-Grito Serena

-No lo sé-Contesto Amy, Serena salió del vestidor junto con Lita y Amy, pero su otra amiga no salía

-CHICAS AYUDAAA… NO ABRE EL VESTIDOR ME QUEDE ENCERRADA-Pidió auxilio la rubia que no podía abrir el vestidor, pronto se descubrió la causa, le habían colocado el seguro por fuera ya que como en toda tienda al cerrar se coloca el seguro que se encuentra fuera de la puerta, tal fue su lloriqueo que los chicos rieron, se percataron de que no eran más que unas niñas así se que retiraron

Fuera de la tienda las chicas solteras suspiraban, Rey reía a carcajadas

-Ya reí no es gracioso eso fue muy peligroso-Regaño Amy

-Lo siento, lo siento…. Pero es que primero en clase y luego en la tienda de ropa seguramente hoy no es tu día Mina-Terminó la pelinegra para seguir riéndose

-¡Fue extraño lo juro! Es como si alguien estuviera en mi contra-Discutía la rubia

-Rey tiene razón Mina solo es mala suerte-Intervino Amy y todas dieron un sorbo a su soda

-¡Bueno Mina y de que habla tu canción?-Pregunto Serena para animar la charla

-Eso tendrán que descubrirlo en el concierto-Dijo juguetona la aludida y entrego las entradas que había prometido a sus amigas-En primera fila verán a la gran Mina Aino presentar su nuevo sencillo-Continuo tal y como era con ese humor único de su persona fue entonces cuando Lita saco de su mochila una revista de moda

-Miren esto, tal parece que al evento de Mina irán Kioya Ryuu y Akira Nowa-Señaló

-¿Si, son guapísimos no creen?-Pregunto Rey

-Nowa parece una persona muy calmada y tranquila-Alabo Amy

-Ahh… así que insistieron en ir en primera fila para verlos ¿verdad?-Pregunto Mina furiosa y sus amigas sonrieron arrepentidas

-Claro que no Mina iremos a verte a ti-Aclaro Serena para tratar de calmar a su amiga

-Aunque debo admitir que Kioya es muy divertido y Akira es muy dulce, podría presentárselos pero creo que no será así-Torturo a sus amigas

-Mina se razonable solo comentábamos que estarían ahí-Interfirió Amy y todas la miraron

-¿No lo estás diciendo porque te gusta Akira Nowa verdad Amy?-Pregunto Serena y la peliazul se sonrojo

-Akira es exactamente el tipo de Amy, una persona intelectual y sofisticada-Alentó Lita asintiendo

-¿A ti quien te gusta Mina?-Pregunto Serena a la rubia que prácticamente estaba encima de Amy

-Pues… ¿me puedo quedar con los dos?-Bromeo

-Mina es muy sabia-Sonrió Amy, ambas sintieron escalofríos y se miraron

-Otra vez-Murmuro Amy y las chicas las miraron sin saber de que hablaban

-Sí, es esa sensación… una mirada helada como el hielo-Se quejo Mina temblando

-¿Qué sucede chicas?-Pregunto Rey viendo a Mina buscar hasta debajo de la mesa

-¿No lo sienten? Desde hace rato tengo la sensación de que algo malévolo me acosa-Lloro Mina

-Así es-Aseveró Amy igual con escalofríos

-No siento nada ¿Y tu Rey?-Pregunto Lita a la pelinegra que se concentro, sintió algo una especie de aura pero no maligna

-Pues se siente una atmosfera algo extraña pero es muy débil, quizá es un admirador tuyo Mina que esta acosándote-Dijo con una voz terrorífica para asustarla, en la mesa contigua a ellas alguien trataba de reprimir su risa ante tal comentario

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, quizá solo estoy nerviosa por el día de mañana-Sonrió animada

El día llego, en su camerino Mina veía una vez más a la nada, Artemis la observaba mientras ella parecía no notar que estaba por salir a escena, una ramo enorme de rosas amarillas se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, al principio Mina se emociono pero ahora se convencía de que era imposible que esa persona estuviera ahí, Artemis trato de sacar del complicado laberinto mental a su amiga

-Mina debes concentrarte

-Sí

-Hoy es un gran día

-Sí

-Estas soñando despierta otra vez ¿verdad?

-Sí… digo, claro que no, solo me preparo mentalmente-Se puso de pie, cerró los ojos e imagino a la persona que más quería que parecía estarla observando

-Hoy es un día importante, espero que te guste la canción-Dijo en esa especie de ilusión, el platinado sonrió de lado y luego asintió

-Señorita Aino, es hora-Llamaron desde la puerta

-Enseguida voy-Respondió la rubia sonriente y salió del camerino, entro al escenario y con el micrófono en mano se preparo, el humo y las luces comenzarón a jugar con el ambiente, el telón se levantaba

-Hora de brillar…-Tomo aire

-Parece que el espectáculo va a comenzar-Señalo Lita sonriente

-Me pregunto ¿cómo será la nueva canción de Mina?-Cuestiono Rey

-Por allá están Kioya y Akira-Señalo Serena emocionada a los actores

-Que guapos-Murmuro una Amy sonrojada y todas la miraron provocando su sonrojo-¡Miren chicas Ahí esta Mina!-Grito para distraerlas

-¡Buenas noches a todos¡ El día de hoy presentaré la nueva canción… espero que les guste, ¡esta es mi lluvia de estrellas!-Animo la rubia y las chicas se sonrieron levemente

-Lo supuse… Mina sigue escribiendo canciones para él-Susurro Amy

_Siento que me has despertado la necesidad de no dejarte escapar, _

_Siento la eternidad cuando conmigo estás, es como un viaje lunar, _

_Yo sé que tú y yo solíamos estar flotando en la inmensidad _

_Viajando por el tiempo a gran velocidad _

_Yo sé te voy a encontrar._

Daría todo de ella, toda su energía y sentimientos para poder interpretar la canción que había compuesto, quizá llegaría hasta él, hasta _su _estrella

_Tú eres mi lluvia de estrellas, tus ojos me hacen volar _

_Me llevas a otros planetas, donde me haces gritar _

_Mi destino no es mío, si a mi lado no estás, _

_Es un juego divino que tú me puedes tocar. _

_Somos como el horizonte no tiene final, _

_No es una casualidad, Te robas mi presente _

_y en la soledad modulas mi tempestad. _

_Yo sé que tú y yo solíamos estar, hechos de polvo espacial. _

_Temperatura tibia, luz de oscuridad, ahí te voy a encontrar._

Una melodía animada pero profunda, sus amigas pudieron sentirse rodeadas de esa energía tan característica de Mina, Amy al abrir los ojos se encontró fuera del lugar, en el espacio observando las estrellas y su fulgor, sonrió maravillada, fue entonces que una mano cálida se poso en su hombro, no quiso mirar, algunas lagrimas se hicieron presentes, sabía que si lo veía todo terminaría, su realidad y la vida a la que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse

_Tú eres mi lluvia de estrellas, tus ojos me hacen volar _

_Me llevas a otros planetas, donde me haces gritar _

_Mi destino no es mío, si a mi lado no estás, _

_Es un juego divino que tú me puedes tocar. _

_Vivirás brillando como nadie más lo hará _

_Sin disfraz, así me gustas más _

_Quiero darte más para que siempre quieras regresar a mí _

_Sintiendo que nos gana el miedo._

Igualmente Mina ya no estaba en ese mundo, cantaba para él, sintiendo que cada nota estaba llegando hacía la persona que quería, sus ropas desaparecieron de pronto y se encontraba en el universo volando a lado de ese par de ojos verdes, de la mano con el peliplata que le robaba el sueño

_Tú eres mi lluvia de estrellas, tus ojos me hacen volar _

_Me llevas a otros planetas, donde me haces gritar _

_Mi destino no es mío, si a mi lado no estás, _

_Es un juego divino que tú me puedes tocar._

Termino la canción, sonriente, cansada pero contenta, las ovaciones y gritos le confirmaban que la gente igualmente había sentido cada palabra de su canción, por su parte Amy terminaba de secar sus lagrimas discretamente, los músicos que habían interpretado la canción enfundados en trajes negros y mascaras se miraron y asintieron

-Demos un gran aplauso a la señorita Aino que interpreto su nuevo sencillo-Comento el maestro de ceremonias, ahora tenemos una sorpresa más, ustedes los conocen, ustedes los han pedido… ellos regresaron una vez más, en este escenario y para interpretar su nuevo sencillo… ¡Los Trhee Lights!-Anunció y las chicas quedaron en blanco cuando los músicos se quitaron las máscaras

-¿Qué?-Cuestiono Mina y trago pesado cuando los vio pasar hasta donde estaba ella, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que trato de reprimir lo más que pudo

-Lo hiciste bien…. Para ser una novata-Felicito sarcástico Yaten en vivo y a todo color, lo cual conllevo a que las lágrimas salieran de una vez por todas… mientras las luces los iluminaban, el sonido de un micrófono al suelo les hizo virar… sí señores Mina Aino salió corriendo del lugar rumbo a su camerino…

Terminó la presentación y casi corrieron a las fans del lugar, Rey Lita y Serena fuera del vestidor de Mina intentaban que su amiga abriera, mientras Amy y Taiki tenían una conversación muy animada

-….

-….

Sí… muy animada, Seiya desesperado los espiaba

-Rayos, peleamos por nuestra libertad, renunciamos a nuestro planeta, viajamos kilómetros por el universo y Taiki no puede decirle hola a la niña que le gusta-Murmuró sardónico

-¿Y tú? Ya deberías estar con Serena-Señaló Yaten

-No peleo donde ya perdí…- Fue la respuesta casi amarga del pelinegro- Pero, las cosas son mejores para mí… ya que mi chica no esta encerrada desde hace una hora sin dirigirme la palabra-Obvio el hecho y el platinado no se inmuto… solo camino directo al camerino de la rubia

-Mina, sí sales te daré todos los pasteles que quieras-Condicionaba Serena

-Serena no estamos hablando de ti-Regañó Rey luego vieron pasar a Yaten que tocó

-¿Así saludas?-Pregunto el ojiverde

-SI-Grito Mina al parecer llorando, y es que no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, soñó tanto con ese día que no quería despertar y encontrarse con que nada había sucedido, no quería un corazón roto, entonces Artemis salió de la puerta contigua al camerino

-Artemis? No estabas con Mina?-Preguntó Lita y el minino les miró

-Sí, pero ya me canse de decirle que salga así que opte por la puerta continua al camerino-Murmuró enfadado el gatito blanco y Yaten sonrió entrando, le siguieron las chicas pero fueron detenidas por Seiya

-Señoritas… hay que darles privacidad a los niños-Pidió guiñándoles un ojo

-Seiya-Sonrió Serena

-Esperemos que su charla vaya mejor que la de ellos-Señaló con el pulgar a Taiki y Amy que decidieron hablar por fin

-Yo…

-Yo…

-Tu primero…-Pidió Amy

-No, no está bien tu primero-Suplicó Taiki y otro gran silencio se hizo

-Supongo que tienen algo que hacer de nuevo en nuestro planeta… ¿Hay problemas?-Pregunto por fin Amy y el castaño comenzó a reír

-No, creo que por el momento no-Respondió- No has cambiado en nada Mizuno, sigues tan calculadora como antes- la encaro y ella miro al suelo

-Solo… que no esperábamos que regresaran, ustedes tenían algo que hacer-Continuo la chica algo cabizbaja

-Digamos… que ahora la princesa está en manos de su nuevo príncipe… y su guardia real por lo que…-Explicaba el castaño, bien si algo había entendido era que no era suficiente excusa por la mirada de la chica- Yaten extrañaba a Aino-Terminó la frase

-Ya veo-Sonrió la peliazul

En el camerino, Mina daba un paso atrás, luego otro y luego otro

-N-no te acerques-Pidió al platinado que enarco una ceja

-Ah sí me va bien ¿y a ti?-cuestiono sardónico

-T-te digo que no te acerques-Dio media vuelta-Esto es un sueño y cuando despierte quiero verme animada… sí… un sueño-Se convenció negando, a lo que el platinado la pellizco-¡Eso duele!-Se quejo la rubia

-Ha nos estamos entendiendo, supongo que ya estas consciente de que no es un seño Aino-Comento el muchacho encogiéndose en hombros, ¿era su imaginación o estaba más alto?, no, no era el momento, Mina trago pesado

-¡Entonces vamos con los demás! Seguro nos esperan, hay que celebrar-Dijo Mina corriendo hacia la puerta que fue detenida por el platinado quedando ambos muy cerca

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan las estrellas?-Ataco el platinado acercándose a ella quien tembló-La Aino que yo conocía era capaz de decirme un montón de cosas en una situación como esta- Le recordó la vez de la audición, cuando le reclamo su presencia en dicho acto mientras la tierra estaba en peligro

-Jajajaja ¿De qué hablas Yaten? Solo que ya sé que no es un sueño, así que podemos salir-Giro la perilla que fue detenida por la mano del chico

-De acuerdo será a mi manera-Sonrió-No pienses que por ser mujer… me portaré bien-Mina sintió escalofríos… los mismos del día anterior y abrió los ojos junto con los labios

-ASI QUE FUISTE TU-Grito al chico invirtiendo los papeles y señalándolo

-¿Qué?-Cuestiono el chico un tanto nervioso

-RECONOSCO ESA SENSACIÓN…. TU ERAS EL ACOSADOR-Grito aún más la rubia

-Ja… no es mi culpa que te la pases tan en la lela que no te dieras cuenta de con quién chocaste ayer y parecías dormida en clases así que solo te ayude, en la tienda de ropa no puedo creer que hicieras ese circo solo por dos tipos tan simples y además mayores que tu y también ¿que de bueno tienen esos dos de la revista?- Mina abrió los ojos aún más

-TU-Grito mientras lo picaba con el dedo en el pecho-TU FUISTE EL QUE ME LANZO EL PAPEL A LA CABEZA Y EL QUE ME ENCERRO EN EL VESTIDOR-Acusaba sin dejar de caminar

-Eres una escandalosa

-Y tu un acosador

Fuera del camerino Rey, Seiya, Serena y Lita suspiraron

-Mejor veamos cómo van….-Serena regreso al camerino sonrojada

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Rey y Serena le señalo la puerta, cuando sus amigas se asomaron vieron que la conversación había cambiado y ahora se dedicaban al intercambio de lenguas… y no exactamente extranjeras, Lita sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada y regresaba al otro lado donde estaba Seiya

-Así que era un caso perdido-Suspiro y el pelinegro sonrió comprendiendo

-Supongo que a los buenos como nosotros les toca estar del otro lado-Bromeo ambos se miraron y sonrieron

-Mmm? Parece que dejaron de gritar-Señalo Seiya y Lita asintió, al abrir un poco la puerta se asomó y sonrojados miraron a otro lado, parecía que Yaten le hacía una inspección de amígdalas a Mina… vía oral

-Creo que es su manera de terminar las pláticas-Dijo Lita

-No pierden el tiempo, recorrieron todo el universo solo por eso-Bromeo Seiya

-Jajajaja me gustaría que alguien hiciera eso por mí-Suspiro ensoñada

-Yo… tengo hambre y ya que todo va bien será mejor que busque algo de comer, apenas llegamos lo único que hicimos fue dormir-Suspiró el ojiazul

-Sí gustas yo preparé algo, pero lo deje en mi auto-Invitó la chica

-¿Conduces?-Cuestiono el muchacho

-Obtuve la licencia hace poco-Comento sonriente la Sailor

Mientras Rey y Serena seguían en shock, ambos, castaña y pelinegro se retiraban del lugar con bastante naturalidad, en el camerino la rubia miraba mal al platinado aunque seguía abrazada a él

-Podrías poner una cara más linda ¿sabes?-Se burlo el chico

-Es que… ahora que lo pienso… sí eres un acosador-Terminó la rubia y sonrió, su canción después de todo no había llegado a él, pero él había llegado a su canción

_**¿De dónde salió tal historia? No sé, sólo quería ocupar esa canción desde que la escuche me gusto para un Mina/Yaten, ahh y cuando actualizare Money Baby? Mañanita yuuju…. Solo que ordene bien todas las ideas, quiero un parto gracioso supongo XD, ahorita se me ocurrió una gran historia pero no sé sí todas conozcan el danonino… XD hay que saber que es para poder entenderle, creo que hare un fic con Amy y Taiki… supongo que son de los que menos protagonizan un fic… estaba pensando en otro fic que se llamara Armand… y claro el tema sería él aunque…. Visto desde los ojos de otra persona, no de Mina ni de Catherine -w- tengo tantas ideas que no sé por cual comenzar bueno si gustan un review estaría bien y si no… u.u ya sé que soy de las menos leídas en one-shots pero aun así me gusta hacerlos sayo! **_


End file.
